


Six Months in Montreuil-sur-Mer

by Vimocchi



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst and Humor, Case Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimocchi/pseuds/Vimocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Javert did not consider himself a man bestowed with a sense of humour, but had someone told him that he'd be taking a bullet for a convict, he would have barked out a laugh. The law, to pave way for crime! What blasphemous notion! He would have sooner thrown himself into the Seine than see such jest become reality.</p><p>Six months later, he found himself in an alleyway, with blood seeping out from the bullet wounds intended for one Jean Valjean. </p><p>He had taken not just one, but two shots from a gamin's pistol, and had he not been bleeding rather profusely from his shoulder and leg, he may have contemplated his new-found appreciation for irony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months in Montreuil-sur-Mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl_with_dragontattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_dragontattoo/gifts).



Inspector Javert did not consider himself a man bestowed with a sense of humour, but had someone told him that he'd be taking a bullet for a convict, he would have barked out a laugh.

It was the sort of remark that avoided repercussion on the sole reason that it was, by logical justification, too preposterous to come to fruition. The law, to pave way for crime! Ha! What blasphemous notion! He would have sooner thrown himself into the Seine than see such jest become reality. But for all consideration of comedic purposes - as it was a jest, and nothing more – Javert would have acquainted himself with the stranger of humour, if only for a brief moment.

Six months later, he found himself in an alleyway, with blood seeping out from the bullet wounds intended for one Jean Valjean. He had taken not just one, but two shots from a gamin's pistol, and had he not been bleeding rather profusely from his shoulder and leg, he may have contemplated his new-found appreciation for irony if given the time.

But time presented itself as neither a friend nor luxury to Javert, which was evident from the rapid onset of vertigo and the muffling of his senses. A pained shout echoed in the haze - the voice was not his own, this much he knew – but it was hard to distinguish its owner in the distorting miasma of his mind. Instead, he placed his focus on the gamin’s weapon, which was easy when said weapon was hovering a mere few feet away from his face. The flintlock pistol shook with nervous deliberation - it was unmistakable, even in his delirium - and he realized that he was down to his last bullet.

The boy gave a startled jump as rapidly approaching footsteps began to echo off the alleyways. Both of them knew it was a matter of time before backup arrived, yet Javert's gaze remained unmoving from the pistol.

"Give me the gun, boy."

His voice was devoid of authority; not that it would have mattered with the way his legs were threatening to collapse, or the way his hand failed to staunch the bleeding near his shoulder. Given his incapacitated state, he was hardly in any position to be making demands, though this particular fact did little to quell the boy’s nerves.

The quivering gamin stayed rooted to the spot, but the pistol seemed to become heavier as his arms shook with increasing fervor. His eyes struggled to make contact with the inspector, which the latter suspected was a fear-fueled habit stemming from one too many incidents with the police. As much as he saw intimidation as a necessity in his career, it was not something that would help his current predicament.

Javert tried again. “You’ve never killed a man, have you?” In any other circumstance, his tone might have been mistaken for uncharacteristic gentleness.

A cold silence stifled the air, though the boy’s reluctant gaze now met his own. He supposed this was invitation enough to continue.

“You don’t know what it is like, to end a life,” he managed, with labored effort. “The moment of which a trigger’s pull marks a man’s last breath is irreversible. Death is a heavy burden on the heart, boy. Can you really do it?” The words were strange in his mind, and even stranger on his tongue as he attempted to formulate what was clearly a bastardized mimicry of tact and comfort to the boy. He winced. Valjean would be a lot better at this.

To Javert’s surprise, large, wet eyes stared at him before deliberation lowered their gaze elsewhere. Seconds passed as the footsteps became increasingly louder.

Javert mustered enough strength to reach out his unbloodied hand. “Please. Give me the gun.”

The boy’s trepidation was palpable as he inched towards the inspector, the pistol shaking a little less in his hands. The gun was just out of his reach-

“Fool boy!” a voice roared out, in the same instant that a sharp, searing pain lodged itself into his gut. The violent red blooming on his torso and the gamin’s gaping mouth was the last thing he saw before undulating darkness swallowed his senses; as such, he barely registers the voice shouting his name, the reverberating footsteps, or the dull thud upon meeting the ground. What little consciousness that remained at that point lingered neither on regret nor the pitying of his circumstances, but rather an inappropriate sense of levity.

It took twenty odd years of ardent dedication and servitude to climb up to one of the higher ranks of the law.

It took only six months to throw it all away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing fanfiction.  
> The work will be in multiple chapters, so treat it as a sort of extended Valentines gift!  
> (life is busy with exams, will continue writing soon!)


End file.
